Beyond Here Lies Nothin'
by queenofhearts820
Summary: Edward Masen enjoys his average life, suddenly his world turns upside down when a mysterious girl named Bella Cullen walks into his life causing him to question everything. AU - Human Edward & Vampire Bella - B/E Em/R C/Es A/J - DARK - One Shot *REVAMPED*
1. Beyond Here Lies Nothin

**Beyond Here Lies Nothin' **

**By Queenofhearts820**

"Oh well I love you pretty baby  
You're the only love I've ever known  
Just as long as you stay with me  
The whole world is my throne  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' we could call our own"

Bob Dylan – Beyond Here Lies Nothin'

**Author's Note: I own nothing regarding Twilight, enough said. I mildly re-vamped my story after such a long wait to finish it. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Present Day**_

_It's quiet._ The only thing I could hear was my breath escaping me and the snow is falling all around me. I had been running for what felt like an hour, trying to get away from those creatures, trying to get away from _her_.

'_Why did you run? No matter where you go they will find you, SHE will find you. It's only a matter of time until she notices that you're missing. You just made this more fun for them. I can't wait to see what she does to you for being naughty.' _My inner voice was mocking me, as if my escaping was a feeble attempt.

"_STOP_ IT," I cursed to myself. Standing here carelessly would get me nowhere; I still had a ways of running until I would be able to reach the nearest road by sun rise.

I only paused a few more seconds to catch my breath and to clear the snows from my eyes before taking off again. I couldn't stop, not until I reached the road, not until I got away from _them. _

It was easy to comprehend why they brought me to a farm in the first place, lots of wide open land and easy to spot anything coming or going. Unlike a forest where I could at least have made some attempt at a cover for myself; at least the snow was thick enough that one could not see anything off in a distance.

_Keep going Edward, _I chanted to myself_. _Ignore the cold; ignore the snow striking my eyes, ignore my runny nose, ignore that I would not succeed.

Suddenly, I spotted a dim light off in the distance. The road was not too far from me. _Thank God! _I was getting closer to deliverance.

Then I heard it, and then I heard _that_ giggle. Her sugary sweet giggle pulled at my heart strings. The sound froze me in my tracks.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. I knew it was too good to be true, in all probability they beat me running a while ago and wanted to play with me for a bit. They gave me a small glimpse of hope I could actually escape. There is no escape; there will be no salvation for me.

"Edward…Edward…Beloved…" I heard that angelic voice call me. It took every ounce of me not to submit to it, I had to force myself to keep going.

I swallowed my panic and picked up my pace.

'_You know you want to give into her; I don't see why you fight it so hard. Like you can survive without her? You are as much hers as she is yours. Give into the darkness, you might like it.' _My inner voice goaded me once more.

"Eddie thinks that he can actually get away how cute," another voice mockingly said. "Run, run as fast as you can. We WILL catch you, you're not the gingerbread man," the mocking voice boomed at me.

I wasn't going to stop, not now, not without a fight.

"Edddddiee."

"Edward."

"Oh Eddy-kins." I heard the voices around me laughing and mockingly calling my name. Knowing I could not see how near or far they were to me.

"Beloved," Her melodious voice beckoned me once more.

The power she had over me was nostalgic. My hearts longing created a deep ache inside my upper body. I hit my chest in order to cease the feeling but it dulled none, pathetic.

I felt the land beneath my feet start moving downward, I had to be close to the road at this point.

I picked up my pace only to abruptly land face first in the snow. There must have been something buried that was covered by a blanket of snow. My head throbbed with pain from the sudden impact. I did my best to pick myself up and wipe the snow from my face to keep going. I was in pain, and outside of the things I was trying hard to ignore this one I couldn't.

I shuffled on at the best speed I could, determined not to give up and not give into _them_.

The ground under my feet changed once again. Finally, I had reached the road. I spotted a hint of light approaching on my left side. I squinted and wiped my face once more before waving my hands to get my hopeful savior to stop. The car was approaching closer but probably had difficulty seeing me.

"Help! Please stop the car!" I screamed in desperation hoping that the driver would stop or that the car would hit me before _they_ could get to me.

The car suddenly came to a rapid stop a few feet away from me. _Well at least one of my choices happened._

The man who was driving the car stepped out and approached. "Sir, are you alright? Why are you in the middle of the road at this time?"

I decided to skim the truth and give him the raw details. "Sir, I have no idea where I am at and I've hurt myself trying to find the road. Could you please help me?" I asked.

The man looked at me and then stared at the side of my head, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and putting it on my head. "Son, you must have hurt yourself pretty bad, you're bleeding. I guess you are too cold to notice. You're freezing, come on son get into my car."

The man stated as he ushered me to the passenger side of his car. I looked behind me to see if any of _them_ were anywhere in sight. I heard and saw nothing so I got into the car relived for my possible escape.

"I just returned from the airport, I've been out of town for a little while and was on my way home actually. So this worked out in your best favor. I insist whatever refuge or help you are seeking that you can feel welcome to do so at my home," The man charmingly stated.

I thanked him and started to relax in the heat of the car. I enjoyed the feeling of the warmth as it relaxed my cold and frozen limbs.

"I'm Carlisle by the way, just so we are on name basis since you'll be staying with me until you're situated." The man indicated.

"I'm Edward, thank you for your kindness once more."

Carlisle smiled and told me to relax since it would be a little bit before we reached his house with how badly it was snowing.

I was happy I was safe, I mocked my inner voice with my comfort as I dozed off to sleep.

As the car came to a stop I woke up. "We're here," Carlisle said as he opened his door and got out of the car.

I nodded and stretched out as I proceeded to take in my surroundings of where I was in comparison to where _they_ were. As I looked at the house and where I was and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I was back where I started. He was one of _them_ and he delivered me right back to them.

I cursed with every profane word I knew as I broke down into tears in realization that I was never going to escape.

The car door opened as she stood there smiling as me. Her sweet scent waved over me, clouding my thoughts and pacifying my tears. Her beauty enthralled all of my senses. I gave in, I couldn't fight her anymore.

I got out of the car and dropped to my knees with my head in front of my dark beautiful angel.

"I'm yours Bella, I submit."

All of this was a mistake; all of this was because of _her…_

_**Flashback**_

For the most part you can say my existence is an average and simple one. I am a teenager attending my final year at Forks High school. I have a part time job at my family's bookstore Masen Books, and I loved having time to myself.

There are only three things I enjoy with having time to myself; playing the piano, reading, and sleeping. Those three alone were gifts from the gods in my book, especially sleeping. Most of the time I spent up late after my studies was dedicated to composing or reading. I relished in the time I had to myself, I really didn't get along with anyone else in town so was the only form of enjoyment I had.

"Edward Anthony Masen, the second! If you don't get out of that bed we are going to have issues mister." My mother barked at me after her fifth attempt at waking me up.

I groaned into my pillow as I lazily attempted at getting out of the bed. She already turned the light on and the next step was blanket removed and cold water so I didn't have much of an option but to get up. Lately I've had these dreams that I haven't wanted to wake up.

My dreams were filled with laughter from a girl. This beautiful girl, with big brown eyes and a smile that I could get lost in for days. I dreamed of us lying in my secret spot in the woods talking and just taking each other in. Kissing her was like something I could never imagine. They were so vivid it was hard to separate them from reality.

As I started shuffling towards my bathroom I strangely noticed my window opened. I didn't recall opening it and it's not usually in my mother or fathers regime to waste heat by letting some air in while I was sleeping. I poked my head outside to check the weather and see what could have possible messed with the window. Rain once again and nothing insight that could have possible messed with the window. Maybe I was dreaming again.

I glanced at the clock and realized what time it was and if I was going to actually eat before I went to school I needed to get a move on. I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower to get ready for school.

As I ran downstairs I could smell the breakfast my mom had made that I could only get a hint of savoring before she kicked me out of the door.

"Good Morning, Mother," I said I grabbed my plate of food and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and chuckled out, "You must be having some good dreams lately bubbie, it's harder getting you out of bed than usual."

Ugh, I hated that nickname. Why she proceeded to continue us of it was beyond me.

"Morning, Father." I sat down across from my father and started to scarf my food down.

"Junior, I'm going to need your help this weekend. We have a new shipment of books and magazines coming in that need to be stocked. I also need you to update our available books on Amazon and EBay. Unless you have plans, do you have any plans this weekend son?" My father asked.

He and my Mother looked at me in some hope I had plans for once. They knew I never did, I enjoyed being a loner. Regardless of the play dates they set me up with as a kid with the others in town I preferred my solitaire life. As if my perfect grade point average were no enough to satisfy them they wanted more for me.

If only they understood the mundane babbler my peer's were obsessed with they'd get why I find it insulting to associate with them outside of homework assignments. I considered myself an old soul and there wasn't anyone in my age group I related with. I accepted it, hopefully if I get into Washington State University or University of Washington then I'd find liked minded individuals to associate with. Until then the internet and my activities were fine company.

"No problem, I'll be available to help. I will start after school this evening." I didn't even bother at attempting to make eye contact; I hated seeing the look of disappointment in their eyes. Maybe someday I wouldn't be disappointment in that area.

I stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth after I glanced at the clock, I had 20 minutes to get t o school and into class before I was late. I threw on my coat, grabbed my messenger bag and my keys to my Volvo and dashed out the door.

School as any adolescent would say was hell and if they didn't they were one of the lucky ones. It was easy to ignore the random name calling and prodding by the same individuals who have messed with me since 1st grade. I found it even funnier they haven't even thought of anything better to call to call me minus 'Ed-tard' or 'Dorkward', real original right?

I slide through the classroom door and into my seat for my first class of the day, Spanish. Unfortunately I had the class with the most annoying twits in the universe, Lauren and Jessica. I had to be in the middle of their talking sandwich hearing their annoying voices groan about whatever kept them feeling important.

"So I said to him that he has to pay his dues before taking me out. Does Tyler think I have slut written over me?"

"Of course he doesn't Lauren, don't be silly."

I always hated when things got passed out and I had to interrupt their stimulating conversations. But if not I'd never get the work, unfortunately this was one of those days.

I waved my hand in front of Jessica's face and pointed to the papers on her desk and extended my hand for her to give them to me.

"Can't talk Ed-Tard?" She curtly replied.

"Hm, no I can talk perfectly fine. I just prefer to not to waste the brain cells to translate anything that would make sense to you. But I suppose I must anyway. Like I want the like papers on your like desk, would you like give them to me." _Heh, how do you like them apples?_

She scrunched up her face and threw the papers on my desk "Ugh, oh whatever Dorkward. Like you actually have some significance to speak to me."

"I know right! You can go back to not existence, ok thanks." Lauren added in.

I smirked and chuckled, they acted like I actually cared of anything they thought.

The day passes pretty quickly when one ignores all the other elements around them and is ahead in all of their classes.

Lunch always sucked, I was lucky to never really have to spend many days in the cafeteria sitting by myself. My music teacher Mr. Nikkola was nice enough to allow me to eat in the band room with him during lunch. Conversations with him were my sanity during the day.

"Hear back from any of your choices yet my boy? " He kindly asked, with a smile on his face. He was one of my recommendations and he also was proud that I was applying to his alma mater.

"No, nothing yet I hope I will soon though. I really didn't want to apply out of state, my grades should be beyond substantial to get a scholarship to either school, and I'm just waiting for someone to say yes. "

"They should my boy! I don't think you have anything to worry about. So Edward, any new interests pop out so far amongst the girls?" He winked at me, not a usual question but with not surprised.

"None in that department as well Mr. Nikkola, you know I don't get along well with most of the population here and I'm not even going to get started with the girls. The closet I'd even possible be interested in would be Angela Webber but she's with Ben, so I'm just fine remaining a bachelor sir."

He leaned back in his seat as he drank the remainder of his soup and glanced at the pictures on his desk.

"You know Edward; I see a lot of myself in you. Whatever you plan on doing someday with your life I know it will be great. You're a dedicated and talented student. I just want you to always remember the important things aren't always with yourself but with what one can share with others. Folks like me and your parents won't be here forever so it's important for you to build those connections. Hopefully soon you'll find a gal and lifetime friends like I did when I was in college."

"Hopefully so Mr. Nikkola, Thank you." I lightly smiled. Everyone was laying it on thick today that I needed a form of companionship.

He clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "Your music will become better once you fill that space." He pointed towards my heart. "Right now you lack to extra connection. Your music has life but no passion. It's a joy to listen to but I don't feel your emotions in it. I feel your enjoyment of it. That is how you become a composer like Beethoven or Bach. Real music comes from the heart." He pounded his chest with his fist.

I sat back in awe of his statement. I thought my music showed my passion and my heart. I expressed my feelings as they came but music was more of an outlet to escape nothing else. I thought that element was enough.

"I don't understand why you didn't apply to a bigger school, with your talents and grades my boy. Julliard would love to hear you play. Northwestern and DePaul would split Illinois down the middle fighting over you."

"Because of the family business, my family would like me close to help out as much as possible. If it doesn't work out I could transfer but for now close to home isn't that bad."

I didn't view it as a problem; I always knew that I was going to be required to stay in state to take care of the bookstore. It wasn't even a point to wasting those thoughts. Someday I would inherit the store and the only way of getting anything from the trusts my grandparents had in place for me was graduation from an instate school and me helping with the store.

Mr. Nikkola was kind enough not to continue to badger me with questions and allowed me time to tinker with the piano before the lunch bell was over. . I started tinkering with music that my dreams played as I visually created them; secretly wishing that the girl I often saw was actually real.

I was elated once the day was over; I wasn't all the way there in rest of my classes. It's easy to stay on cruise mode with them when I was deep in thought. Mr. Nikkola always knew how to keep me guessing and questioning about myself and life. It was the main reason why he was my favorite teacher and why I enjoyed my conversations with him.

Instead of going straight to the bookstore once school was over I decided to take a walk through the woods by the school for an inspirational detour. I always loved smell right after it rained in the forest. Nature's own elements created such breathtaking and moment stealing works of art, I could only hope to be able to create music like that someday. I pulled out my worn copy of _'The Tempest' _from my bag, leaned back on my favorite rock slate and proceed to read in order to clear my mind.

Normally this was my sanctuary for an instant calm when my mind went a flutter with thoughts but something felt off. I felt like eyes were boring into me and could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around to see if anyone or anything was close by. My eyes stared aimlessly at the abyss of the forest trying to find something to connect with what I was feeling. As soon as my eyes centered on what I thought it was a flash of light that passed and made it suddenly disappear.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I muttered to myself. I had no plans on following whatever that was down the rabbit hole. I had a good feeling it wasn't in my best interest.

I left the woods quickly and went to the parking lot. My car was the only on in the parking lot left. As I started towards my car, the feeling of being watched started again. I sped to my car and didn't even think to look behind me this time. A back to back occurrence could not have meant anything good. I started my cars engine in a panic and sped out of the school parking lot.

Of all the days to be strange, today was chosen. From the start of today with my dream, the conversations with my Parents and Mr. Nikkola, to finally whatever was in the woods.

If this was a sign of things to come, I did not like it.

**Bella's POV**

I poked and prodded at the broken, limp body lying in front of me. He was starting to smell, how saddening the lack of body control humans had. They really should stay awake a little longer when being tortured.

"Bella," I heard a pixie voice behind me chuckle. "You really shouldn't play with your food; you know Esme doesn't like leaving the cellar a mess."

The human's body was chained to the wall in our cellar. I had a fun game of seducing him from the bar to our little cellar to play my favorite game of singing _Dem Dry Bones_ while snapping each bone minus his neck and head bone. "It's not my fault he defecated on himself." I answered.

"I have been trying to keep myself entertained while I wait to make a full appearance in his life."

I turned around to see Alice and Jasper stand at the stairs. "You normally join in on the fun my dear pixie sister. You must have a good vision to share with me." I rocked on my heels smiling, anticipating her news.

Alice glanced at Jasper and they both smiled at once, their obsession with each other sickened me at times. Maybe it's because I have spent one hundred and forty years without a mate and I was past the longing stage. Comprehending their connection would be nothing I could ever understand.

Alice's teeth sparkled as she smiled wickedly at me. "I have seen a vision of him and my dear sister it is time. He will be joining us very soon."

**FINALLY! **After all this waiting, I was finally going to have my mate. I was too excited beyond words. I have been secretly spying on him for a while. Just waiting for the day I could finally touch him, kiss him, and call him mine. The way I was bouncing around you could swear I switched bodies with Alice. "When? Where? I want details!" I ran up to her spinning her around in joy to get the details.

She laughed and motioned for me to put her down.

"Well first thing to tell you is that he has been dreaming of you. So the bonding has already started. You can make an appearance very soon. But after he meets you he will fall instantly in love. His talent is going to be a great addition to our family."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. You remember how I found Rosalie and wooed her into my charms." I heard my dashing bear of a brother Emmett make his way downstairs who decided to join in our conversation.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem for me then to get him. Rosalie took a minute for you dear Brother but you are inseparable now. "I inclined.

"Oh, do I hear a bet coming on?" He flashed a grin. "I bet that you that it will take you at least 2 months for you to secure him as your mate and turn him into a vampire."

Bets are always our family's favorite form of entertainment. Especially, when it comes to dealing with humans. I glanced over at Jasper, so he could emotionally indicate Alice's prediction to me. We had a system which Emmett has still yet to figure out of how the three of us indicate the winner of the bet's before the situations happen. Jasper sent me a content and warm feeling which meant that I would end up the victor of this bet. I smiled at Emmett and put out my hand to shake on our bet.

"We will discuss prizes at another point, but I feel that our mates can best pick them." I stated as we shook on our bet. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out, you cannot use your influence and you can't have Alice or Jasper help you. Because you never know, some things may change or happen that might alter the decision." He stated before bursting into laughter as he left the cellar.

I watched him leave up the stairs and I turned to Alice. "So when are we going to start planning? I know you want to go shopping."

"Well, before we do any of that. Let's take care of this poor little frat boy." Alice smiled as she turned me to approach my latest conquest.

**Edwards POV**

Never did I imagine that this day would be any different than how it routinely went. Stocking day was always tedious task, with the store close to the size of a corporate chain bookstore. Having my iPod in my pocket while I worked was a needed perk for the job; it made time go by faster.

If I did not love books this task would be completely unbearable. Being able to get the first glance before they went on the shelf was kind of nice.

I'm not going to bore you with the entire logistics of my job but I mildly take pride in my families' bookstore. My future with it is already preset for me and it's not like it will be changing anytime soon. My parents felt that I was entitled to at least have 4 years of separate life experience from outside of Forks.

The more I think about what Mr. Nikkola said, the more I question why not. Was my loyalty to my family inhibiting from me living and enjoy the life I longed to pursue? Isn't there some nerve in me that actually wants to be a rebellious teenager instead of the model child I have been forever?

I shrugged off the thoughts and started my Stock Day playlist on my iPod as I started opening the boxes to put the books on the cart.

Magazines could wait; they were my least favorite of the items I had to sort. Minus some of the magazines we carried a majority of them were the equivalent of children's books with big words and vibrant colors to attract females to reading them. _Pathetic_, as if the pages of a magazine really could tell them how to get and keep a man. None of them have any self-worth or dignity to even be thought of being worth pursuing. There were very few exceptions within my school and all of them were taken.

I continued to put books on the cart until it filled up and then went on to start stocking. I was relatively impressed for the amount of people we had in the store at the time. Most of the time I stocked the store was desolate. I was so into my zone of music, I turned around to go get my next pile to stock and ended up knocking into what felt like a wall but was actually a girl.

"I am so sorry," the angelic voice said. "Here, let me help you up." I looked up at her extended hand and had to blink twice when I saw her face. The most beautiful girl with a charming smile was actually speaking to me. I reached for her hand as she helped me up with ease.

"It's okay, I was so into my music I would have heard you if I wasn't blasting it."

She smiled again, my god how I could get lost for days in that smile.

She giggled. "So are you going to let go of my hand anytime soon?" I looked down and mentally face palmed myself for not realizing I was still holding her hand. I let go and she switched the coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry, thanks again for helping me up. Trying to keep warm I see? You felt a little cold."

She flashed a smile. "I have poor circulation at times and the weather doesn't help. So a nice cup of hot cocoa always does the trick. It keeps my hands and my spirit warm." She smiled and took a sip.

"Well we have the best hot chocolate around town so you're in luck actually. I've never seen you around do you go to Forks High School?" I had to know more about her, each second I could spend hearing her talk was like paradise.

"Actually I go to a boarding school, out in Tacoma. My family is native to Seattle and I came home for the weekend to visit. My Brother is also home from College for the weekend so we are spending to day together."

"That sounds great. I won't hold you from enjoying time with your brother then. It was lovely meeting you…Umm."

"Bella," She blurted out. "My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella when I'm not at school. I hear it enough from my teachers."

_Bella…such a beautiful name._ I was lost in a haze from her name that I almost forgot to say mine. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward; I don't really have a short version of my name that I like being called." I joked.

She laughed; at least she felt I had a sense of humor.

"Well, my dear charming Edward is was nice to 'bump' into you." She joked back.

I smiled and turned to continue to stock my books, wanting to save myself from anymore embarrassment and awkwardness I was creating.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced over and found that it was her again.

"I don't do this too often and I hope you do not believe I'm being forward but I would love to talk to you and possible hang out tomorrow if you're not busy?" She said biting her lip nervously after asking me.

I was in a complete state of shock that she would ever ask me of all people out.

"Umm...uh, no it's not forward at all. I would love. I mean enjoy that." I rushed it out.

I don't even know if she understood my fast muttering or not.

She pulled out a piece of paper from a moleskin notebook in her pocket and wrote her number on it.

"Give me a call or text me and we will hang out tomorrow. I better hear from you Edward, I know where you work." She said sticking out her tongue playfully.

For whatever reason all I could focus on that tongue and how I would love to play with it. _Real nice Edward, my inner self yelled._

"Of course, I will. Hanging out would be totally awesome." I said taking the piece of paper from her.

_Totally awesome? Really Edward?_

She giggled again "Yes, very righteous dude." At least she had a sense of humor.

I heard a guy clear his throat. Bella and I turned our heads towards the voice. There was a curly hair guy with a Cheshire cat smile standing waving to us.

"Bells, as much as I hate to interrupt you we have to go. Mom just called, about a mess you apparently left."

Bella said something really low and fast that I didn't pick it up but it apparently made the big guy laugh.

"Sorry Edward, my Brother has no manners. Edward this is Emmett, Emmett this is Edward."

He extended his hand to shake mine, I shook his as well. He had a strong grip and slightly cold like Bella's.

"Nice to meet you bud, I hate to have to steal my baby sister from you but we're needed at home. I only get so much time with her being away and all, you understand right?"

He grabbed Bella and gave her a slight noogie on the head. She pushed him off with a scoff.

"I don't have any siblings but I can understand. I was just going back to focus on stocking books so you're fine. I will give you a call later Bella, enjoy the rest of your day."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Bye Edward." She waved as she was being dragged out by Emmett.

"Bye Eddy-kins!" Emmett yelled as he pulled her out of the store.

I smiled and looked down at the number.

I got her number; I got the girl that visited my dreams number.

I had to pinch myself. I couldn't even believe that it was even real.

_Oww_! Okay it's very real.

I immediately called Bella when I was off work that night. It was probably the most amazing phone conversation I have had with a girl ever.

We talked about movies, philosophy, and above all literature.

We just connected on all levels. She got my bad jokes and even told a few of her own. There was nothing about me came across as weird to her, and I loved it.

It just seemed unbelievable that I actually met my dream girl.

We had hung out all of Sunday before she returned to school just getting to know each other. We made plans for every other weekend that she could come.

Everyone was generally surprised to see me regularly on my phone talking or texting someone. Actually being seen going to the movies and diner with a girl. I felt like a normal teenager for once.

Hearing all of the gossip around school was interesting. Especially when they didn't think I was listening.

I would hear things like "He has to be paying her, she's too pretty for him." To "He's so desperate he had to date a girl out of town just to get some."

I didn't care what they said actually. The peanut galleries views and thoughts of me, they never mattered anyway.

My parents and Mr. Nikkola were especially happy to see I actually spent time with someone.

My mother swore up and down I was a new person. Anytime Bella was in town she invited her over just because she was finally able to do so. Bella was never bugged by my mother's pestering; in fact she enjoyed meeting my family. She helped my mom with making dinner a few times, although she never ate much of it. She always told me that she had a very small appetite and compared to many other she didn't need to eat much to sustain herself.

According to Mr. Nikkola my music reflected the change. The song I created from my dream formed more of a dedicated melody with the music I thought of when I saw her. It turned into a lullaby for Bella. She loved hearing me play it, often times it seemed like she went into another world when I played it for her.

Since Bella came into my life everything for once felt right with my life and I never wanted to let her go. We have been dating for a month and ah alf but it feels like forever and it feels right.

If forever was possible, I would want to spend eternity with her.

_**Earlier in Present Day**_

Bella and I both had mid-winter break during the same time so we decided to spend it together with her family at their cabin. I was mildly excited to spend the entire week with her as well as getting a chance to meet her family. She was very secretive about her home life aside from telling me about her parents and her siblings. With the exception of Emmett, I had not met anyone from her family.

I knew I would not meet her father because he was away in Italy on business but would possibly meet us at the cabin for the weekend.

I was completely in shock at how massive the cabin was and how beautiful it was. It seemed like it was a ski lodge by itself.

When we arrived everyone seemed like they were waiting for us in the living room. It was quite odd to see such an entire family of stunningly beautiful people. It was like looking at a vogue magazine.

_I didn't know real life had photoshop_…_they seem too perfect_

Bella introduced me to her Mother Esme who was amazing, she reminded me of my mother. It seemed that it takes a lot to take in five adopted children, especially a few who happened to be dating. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were pleasant to meet as well they were very calm although had something slightly off about themselves like Bella did. I did not pay much attention to it; I felt that making a big deal out of it would be rude.

Emmett pulled me into slight headlock and gave me a noogie. "Look at who has been super buddy buddy with my baby sister." He pulled my ear into a whisper "You do anything to her Masen I'll kill you and make it look like an accident; we are in the middle of nowhere." He winked and let me go. I gulped at his threat but felt that is was customary for older siblings to give any potential partner of the younger sibling that talk. Although it was like everyone heard what he said and glanced over at him.

The first few day I mostly spent with Bella just relaxing, talking and reading. I was surprised at how alone her family left us.

Bella's family quirks stood out to me more and more as I observed. For instance when Bella and I ate none of them seemed to ever eat.

I also noticed that the families were all night owls; I never actually knew when they went to sleep. Regardless of the time of day or night someone was stirring. I know Bella told me she had difficulty sleeping due to her insomnia and her health condition; which was also why she ate so little, had a low body temperature, and was pale. If her family were not mostly adopted I would have believe that it was just genetic but it did not seem that way.

_Hmm maybe I am noticing patterns for a reason…_

I would never question Bella about anything like this, especially when I felt it was just my brain churning complete nonsense. If I was going to be crazy I would at least do some research.

Bella went into town with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper went out hunting apparently, although I was curious as to what game they could even catch during this time of year.

It was the perfect time for me to do my research to just abate my curiosity about such a frivolous issue.

I went into the library and started my research. The more research I did from my laptop made me feel like I was insane. I was so entranced by my research and all the things that actually were being proven true with actual face right before my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump out of my seat.

She giggled "Sorry dear, did not mean to scare you. I wanted to let you know I was back."

I put myself back at ease when I realized it was her, and then I quickly closed my laptop remembering what I had on the screen.

"Did I walk in on you looking at porn?" She joked. "I mean if you like that sort of thing, I'm not opposed to it." She said suggestively as she kissed me.

"Nope just some research on an old book I happened to pick up from your library that I was curious about. Have you ever read Dracula by Bram Stoker?" I felt bad baiting but it seemed like the easiest way of finding out.

She raised a slight eyebrow and seemed to be calculating her answer before saying it. "I have read it, but I feel a lot of it was just folklore and myths about what they believed as vampires during the time. If vampires existed right now I'm sure there would be some things very different." She said as she laid down on the chaise lounge in the library.

"Like what?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well, aside from the basic super human components and extreme attractiveness there really should not be anything that could kill them. Fire, Stake to the heart and decapitation could kill a regular person also so I never understood that. Plus the whole vampire fear of Garlic, Holy Crosses, Running water, Fear of sunlight, and drowning is preposterous." She stated gazing up at the ceiling.

"So how would the presently appear if they did exist?" I asked her.

She sighed and continued "You're very curious today I see. If vampires existed today I feel that they would not be compelled by any of the believed myths of what they are and what could defeat them. Why would a predator let their prey know their hunting tactics and weaknesses?" She said with a smirk gazing at me.

A chill ran down my back for the first time since that moment in the woods. She actually spooked me for once. Without me noticing she was next to me again stroking my face and hair, smiling at me and kissing me.

I instantly relaxed, I knew that she was kidding and it all was a complete joke. What did I have to worry about, it was Bella after all; my dream girl.

She pulled me up and we started to leave the library.

As we started to exit the library she told me "My dear Edward, I am not what I fully appear to be."

I stopped dead in my track before moving anymore.

"What is that supposed to mean Bella?" I asked.

She moved her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm a vampire and so is my family." She stated.

I was flabbergasted. If I could explain the look upon myself my description would not do me justice.

"Come on I will explain the rest very soon." She smile at me as grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library.

All of her family looked at us as we came out of the library into the living room like they had heard our entire conversation.

_Holy Shit, They are vampires._

If at some point of my life you would have told me that vampires exist and I would have dated one. I would have told you that you were off your rocker and needed serious help.

My mouth was still ajar from Bella's admission to what her and her family was.

"Looks like you have a real talker there Bells." Her brother Emmett stated with a booming laugh. The blond girl next to him elbowed him in the stomach to keep him from laughing.

I felt all of their eyes on me, expecting me to react in some way. I was about to open my mouth, then panic set in. _Are they going to eat me? Did she just pretend to like me just to kill me? _I was trying to not hyperventilate with fright. Suddenly I felt wave of calm come over me and my thoughts of panic left my body.

"Edward," She called my name, hearing her voice alone was worthy of death. I closed my eyes trying to fight off whatever hypnotic control I remember reading vampires could have over people.

She cupped my face and stroked my cheek. I looked down at her and was completely lost into her once again. My god the hold she had over me.

"We aren't going to hurt you beloved, no one who wants to live will ever hurt you." She said with a smile.

She pulled my face down closer to hers.

"I will never hurt you." She crushed my lips with a kiss.

I melted into it forgetting everything and everyone around me.

I stopped kissing Bella and looked at her.

How could a creature this beautiful be so deadly?

I pondered for a moment as to why did she even tell me that she was a vampire if they were not going to kill me.

Then it dawned on me…they planned on making me like them. That was the only reason why she lured me here.

Suddenly Alice looked like she was having a severe pain wash over her. Everyone except for me attended to see if she was okay.

I backed towards the door and just started to run.

I did not even know why I did it, but I couldn't be a part of whatever this was.

I had a future that was planned out for me; I would have to be alive in order to live it out.

I didn't care that it was cold outside, nor that it was the middle of winter. I just cared about getting away from them.

_**Present**_

My dark angel dropped to her knees as well and lifted up my head gentle by my chin.

"Do you not want to be with me Edward?" She asked. Her eyes seemed so heartbroken. It killed everything within me to know that I was the reason behind her suffering.

"You are my mate Edward. I have waited centuries just for this day and time to come, for us to meet. Having you in my life has made me feel alive again. I don't feel like I just exist anymore."

She stroked the side of my face and my chin kissing my tears away. "I would give anything and everything to be with you forever to make you happy. I don't want to walk in the darkness alone Edward. Aren't you tired of being alone?"

She was right. Before she came into my life I was completely alone. Relating to anyone else besides Bella seemed impossible. I felt hollow when she was not near. Touching and kissing her made me feel complete, she made me feel complete.

I nodded my head yes, pulled her into a kiss, and simply said "I'm ready."

She led me inside, into her bedroom and sat us both down on the bed. She stroked my face as she looked at me.

"This will not hurt my love; it will be over before you even know it. I am going to drink from you and before your point of death I will have you drink from me. After that you will sleep until your body finishes the process. Understood?" She asked me.

I simply nodded my head yes, I still found all of this crazy but I would do anything to be with Bella forever, even this.

Bella smiled and she crushed her lips into mine. I returned her kiss before she started kissing down my cheek and towards my neck. She bit me and started drinking from me. The feeling was euphoric. Just as I felt myself passing out I felt Bella press her wrist to my mouth. I was taken aback by the liquid at first then I started drinking it. The blood tasted full of power and love, it was addicting. She pulled her wrist from me when she felt I had enough.

She stroked my hair and whispered one last thing to me. "Sleep beloved."

I took in a deep breath, sitting up abruptly as I felt my heart stopped beating.

I was no longer shrouded in darkness and I could see, hear, and smell everything.

_Everything is so heightened and intense._

I felt like I was viewing everything in high definition for once, it was amazing.

The darkness of the cellar was clear as if it was daylight outside.

I checked my body for scars as I looked around. I had no recollection of anything until I touched the scar of teeth marks on my neck. Then I remembered everything…_She bit me._

_She did this to me._

My wickedly beautiful dark angel was a vampire, she bit me, and fed me her blood then I passed out into darkness. _Does this mean I'm a vampire now? Is she waiting to use me as her blood bank? Or am I a zombie?_

My throat felt horrible scratchy as if I have not drunken water in days.

_I need to get out of this room and find Bella._

I stood up walking around the cellar to find the exit.

I heard two people stirring awake as I started walking.

"Hello? Who's there? Can you help me?" The female cried

"It's dark Jessica; no one else is down here besides us." The male said.

"I just want to go home! Why did I agree to go out with you two?" Another female voice said.

I instantly recognized the voices, my favorite people in the entire world… Jessica, Lauren, and Mike.

Before I could even get near them, I sensed the presence and pull of someone coming to open the doors. I knew the smell instantly and ran towards it.

_Wow, I'm even faster than I thought!_

As soon as I approached the door, there she was opening it. I felt I had no control over myself and grabbed her to hold and kiss her. She returned my embrace and moved us up against the wall.

"Hello Beloved. I see you have awakened." She stated as she broke our kiss. She put her palm on my cheek and stroked it while looking into my eyes.

"I have, I didn't realize our bond was this intense that everything is so heightened." I explained to her.

She chuckled. "Of course it is, you are at the highest point of evolution my dear. At least now you can see the full reason of how and why I was so crazy in love with you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She took my hand and started leading me toward the three voices I had lost attention for when I sensed her near.

"I know you were distracted with me coming that you completely by passed your meal that I had specifically picked for you."

I heard the girls start whimpering at hearing Bella's voice approach them. Mike was trying to pull on his chains to get out somehow.

"I want you to satisfy your thirst my love. I know your throat is begging you to do so." She guided me towards them.

"Edward? Is that you? Oh my god, please help us!" Mike shouted.

"Edward, she is a monster please!" Jessica begged.

"You can't leave us like this Edward, I don't want to die." Lauren sobbed out and she was crying hysterically.

There was a part of me that didn't want to kill them.

I hated them with every single fiber in my being but that part of me did not want to kill them.

The other part of me was the beast, growling to be fed and to feast on them.

Bella went over to Jessica and brought her over to me first. She bit Jessica's neck causing Jessica to squeal out in pain. She pulled back and let the blood flow down her neck. She pushed Jessica towards me.

"Drink! It will make you feel completely better dear. I promise." She said as she licked the blood that stained her lips.

The smell of Jessica's blood was so fragrant and delicious that I could not resist any longer. I licked along the blood trail that Bella left. I bit into Jessica's neck and after that I lost myself. The calm her blood gave me as I drank was like nothing I experienced before. It was like hearing the composing music in heaven.

As I dropped Jessica's limp body after finishing I was blinded by my thirst and attacked the other two. I didn't even hear their cries, begging, or whimpers.

There were splashes of blood everywhere. Bella pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me with a wicked smirk on her face.

"That's my boy, you feel better now don't you?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and ran her fingers through my hair.

"In the end, this is what we are beloved, doesn't it feel so good?" She gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face toward hers and licked the remaining blood off my face.

The beast in me roared and wanted to claim what was mine. I captured her lips and forced my tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. She purred back and kissed me back with just as much passion. We were both full of animalistic lust; lips meshing together, tongues intertwined, and teeth nipping on each other's lips. I moved us to the ground and proceeded to rip her top and bra off. I let go of her lips and started kissing down her neck. I licked my way down to her breasts and proceeded to suck on them.

Hearing her moan in pleasure I proceed to kiss down her stomach licking her belly button.

I gazed up to look at her before I ripped her skirt and panties off. I growled a little as I took in her beauty. All of this was mine; no other man alive or dead could ever claim this but me. I could smell her arousal dripping from her like a dripping wet peach.

I opened her legs with my knee, leaned down and kissed both of her thighs. I ran my thumb over her clit and parted her lips as I stuck two fingers into her pussy. Her back arched at my touch.

"Oh, Edward" she moaned my name.

It was the best sound I ever heard.

"What is it that you want Bella? Tell me what you want."

I proceeded to finger her and lick her clit, teasing her until she answered me.

"Ah..oh god..You, I want you" she moaned out.

I chuckled "Not good enough". I took my fingers out and continued with my tongue licking and eating every inch of her pussy.

She locked her thighs around my head as she rode my face with her pussy.

"I'm so close Edward, please!" she cried out to me.

Within a second I flipped us and had my pants off in an instant. My shirt was nonexistent after my blood bath of feeding. I placed her on top of my cock and she started to ride. I thrust my hips upwards, pounding into her as she continued to bob herself up and down.

She leaned down to kiss me and I could not deny my fine creature a kiss. I turned us over onto her back and continued my stroke. I was building up speed as Bella raked her nails down my arm and back. She made a few scars but they healed quickly.

"Baby you feel so good, I love this dick" she panted out.

My dominate side came out and I got even rougher "Ooh you do huh? Whose pussy is this huh? Say it Bella! Who do you belong to?" I slowed my stroke down to accent each syllable as I thrust into to her.

"Ah! Yours Edward, just yours, always has been and always will be." She moaned out. I could tell she was close to coming.

"Good girl, glad you know who you belong to. You want to come don't you?" I stated with a smirk. I was just as close as she was but I still wanted to make her beg for it.

"Yes, please can I come? Please? Can you come with me?"

I would never deny her anything. "Yes baby! Come, come for me. Ooh I am coming with you."

As we both climaxed, it felt as if we reached a heavenly plateau. I never knew this was what was missing in my life. Having her and being made by her was what I needed. As we both calmed down from our sexual high, I bit her neck in the exact same spot that she bit me. I wanted to show others of whose she was and for us to be connected in all possible ways.

I looked at her and stroked her face. She smiled up at me and kissed my fingers. My little sexual tigress seemed to be a very satisfied kitty.

"I love you, Bella" I said as I continued to gaze at her big beautiful eyes.

"And I love you, Edward" she said with a smile. Capturing my lips and starting our process over again.

My death was tied with Bella's as a faulty car accident. We allegedly collided with a car that had Jessica, Mike, and Lauren in it. The cars exploded and not much was left of what was supposed to be 'us'. I did not go to the memorial the town had for our deaths. I felt it would be too much to connect with a life I was no longer a part of.

I could not tell you how or why it happened but I can tell you I enjoyed every single minute of it. It was all becoming a part of who I was to become. I wasn't simple boring Edward anymore. My beautiful dark angel awakened a new side of me, one that I would never turn away from.

I relished in all of it, the glorious feeling of hunting my prey; knowing what they're thinking the entire time, and the blood. The best part was the sex that Bella and I had after we hunted it was addicting and exhilarating. I loved licking blood off her body, it was our own special little game, It was especially fun when we killed couples together. Watching her hunt turned me on like you never could believe.

We would normally scope out a bar to pick up a couple.

I would search their thoughts and find the right ones who were looking to have one or two people join their equation.

"Find anyone yet dear?" She asked as she drank a couple of shots of tequila. Alcohol had no effect on us but it helped for cover.

I searched the crowd's thoughts until I found the perfect couple just waiting to be picked.

"Yes, my love. 9 o'clock." I tilted my head and smirked at her.

She winked and blew me a kiss "I'll meet you out back."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I watched her as she introduced herself to the couple and started flirting with them.

From their thoughts and body language they seemed to be up to the idea of a possible ménage trois. The things humans will do for sex, as if I could even dream of sharing Bella with anyone.

The couple and Bella had a few more drinks before getting up to leave. Bella looked over at me giving a simple wink to beckon me to follow behind them.

I waited about fifteen minutes before I left out of the bar to finish our hunting game for the evening.

I stumbled over to the alley as if I was a drunken patron leaving the bar and going into the wrong direction.

"Whoa, look at this porno waiting to happen." I said glancing at Bella making out with the girl. "Can I join; this could be a really good party buddy. Looks like you got more than you can handle."

The guy automatically got defensive as sauntered closer.

"I think it would be wise you to back off buddy I have no problem handling these beautiful ladies myself." He said as he pushed me back.

I let myself be limber enough so he could feel like he actually had an impact.

"Come on bro, nothing wrong with sharing. Ain't no fun unless the homies get some." I slurred out as I stood back up.

This pissed him off; he came forward to hit me clear across my jaw.

I let him; it was so much fun when they thought they had the upper hand.

He screamed out in pain after shattering his fist on my jaw. He dropped to the ground holding his hand. He scrunched up as if he were a child. He had a good punch I will admit, it tickled.

I lifted him up the guy and took a look at this hand. I decided I would like him to suffer a little bit so I t

Bella and the girl she was fondling turned over to see what was going on. Just as the girl was about to scream, Bella turned her face and captured her eyes in her gaze to pull her into a trance.

"Ssshhh, it will all be over soon dear." She said to the girl. Bella pushed the blonde girl's hair back over her ears. Licked from her ear down to her neck and bit in. Bella loved drinking from them when they were turned on. It made the blood taste sweeter she said.

We held gazes as we drank from our helpless prey. It's so easy you almost feel sorry for them.

We both dropped dead bodies of our prey at the same time; their bodies thudded on the ground.

Bella sped towards me and captured my lip passionately, using her tongue to share the blood from her victim as well as get a taste of mine. I pushed her up against the wall to start feeding the other part of our hunger.

Where do we go after here? I could not tell you. But what I do know is beyond here lies nothing but my eternity with Bella.

**-The End-**

**Authors note: I had to revamp this story for certain reasons. The first is I actually wanted to finish it. The second is I just preferred making it a one-shot rather than a multiple chapter piece. So I edited some of my previous writing. If you are re-reading the story now as a previous fan you will notice I took out a few pieces. I hope you liked my story, I got inspired to return back to it and I'm glad I finished it. This is also my first lemon (eek) so please by all means tell me if I did a good or bad job. **


	2. Reviews   Authors Note

Reviews

I know a lot of people have looked or read the story, even made it a favorite and I have 0 new reviews : -( Which makes me a sad panda. Let me know what you think; Good, bad, happy, sad. Honestly I'm open to anything it took me least 4 days to finish this story. I wrote about 15 additional pages. So give me some love please!

Bridgette


End file.
